


I Fall for You More Every Day

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Trick or Treat! [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cute Autumn cofee date with scarves beanies and flannels, F/F, No Plot, Post canon, just fluff, seasonal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: They say opposites attract, and Luisa had always found that to be true. But why did Rose have to like going out in the cold?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So last week I decided to do a Halloween themed Roisa series, as it is only a week away and I had a lot of Halloween ideas so I decided to do seven short ficlets, ending on the 31st. This one is not strictly a Halloween fic, but who doesn't want to imagine Rose and Luisa being utterly digusting in public with their gay beanies and flannels? 
> 
> Enjoy! And I'll see you tomorrow for a lot less innocent short!

Luisa had never really lived in a place with actual seasons, and now the warmth of summer had faded into the dreary rain and winds of fall, she didn't really know if she liked it. If it rained in Miami, it was a warm rain. And tropical storms aside; it never lasted very long. This was nothing like that.  

It had been raining for days and Luisa could feel the wet cold seep into her bones, making her wonder if she would ever be warm again. And it was only October, not even close to winter. She should just make Rose promise to take her somewhere warm for the next six months. But until then, Luisa would just have to deal with the fall weather for a little longer.  

She pulled the blanket a little tighter around her shoulders; she was all wrapped up in it and she still felt cold. The heater was on full blast and she was wearing three layers of clothing and even with all that she was still shivering. Truly a born and bread Florida native. 

The shivering wasn't remedied by the front door blowing open and Rose breezing in. She had to give fall some credit though: Rose looked adorable in flannels and scarves. 

Like she did right now. Rose was wearing a black leather jacket and a grey beanie pulled over her red curls (she had dyed her hair back to its natural coppery color after Luisa said she missed it). Luisa could just see the tails of a blue plaid shirt peek out from underneath her jacket. Rose claimed the hipster look would make her unrecognizable and Luisa was tempted to agree. Even if it only was to get to see more of Rose in skinny jeans. 

While Luisa and fall didn't get along, it suited Rose. With her windswept hair and rosy cheeks she looked angelic.  

'Hey,' Rose smiled, taking off the top layer of clothes and her shoes before sitting down next to Luisa. 

'Hey,' Luisa greeted, shivering slightly as Rose brushed her cold lips against her cheek in a familiar welcome. 

'Still cold?' Rose said, amusement coloring her words.  

'Yes,' Luisa mumbled, pulling the blanket up to her chin.  

'Let me warm you up?' Rose grinned, starting peeling away the layers of blankets surrounding Luisa.  

Luisa smiled: that was one of the only ways to get her warm. 

'Now get up,' Rose smiled as she pulled the last blanket off Luisa. 'We're going out.' 

Luisa pouted, already starting to gather the blankets back around her to form another cocoon. 'No, it's cold outside. And it is going to rain,' she said as she looked through the window at the dark gray clouds gathering in the sky. 

'That's why they invented umbrella's. You haven't left the house in days. Let's just go to the coffee shop down the street. If you are still cold after we can come back here and I can warm you up in other ways.' 

'Fine,' Luisa grumbled after taking a second to think about it. She didn’t really want to leave the warmth of the blanket burrito she had created. But Rose was right, she had barely left the house and cabin fever might be part of why she was feeling like hell. Some fresh, although cold, air might do her good.  

Ten minutes later they were standing outside and Luisa was already regretting this decision. Even bundled up in a thick coat, a hat and a scarf, she still felt like the wind was blowing right through the layers and layers of fabric she was wearing. 

'Come on,' Rose said, linking their hands together and pulling Luisa out of the doorway. 'I will buy you a pumpkin spice latte.' 

'And a brownie,' Luisa grumbled. If this was going to be worth her while, baked goods were going to have to get involved.  

'And a brownie,' Rose laughed, kissing Luisa's cheek as she swung their linked hands between them. 

The transition to life with Rose hadn't been an easy one. Those first couple of weeks had been filled with tension and tears. But they had worked through that, and now Luisa couldn't be happier with her decision. She loved Rose and Rose loved her and that was all she needed.  

She enjoyed seeing this side of Rose, the happy, carefree one. The one she had seen only once before; the day they met and Rose agreed to break into a closed-off pool with her. 

Rose, the real Rose, was funny and charming and caring. Even if she had a bit of a temper and her razor-sharp wit could be biting at times. But it had never been aimed at Luisa. So they were good, if it wasn't for the fact that Rose seemed to enjoy going out in inhuman weather conditions.  

'Come on, Frosty,' Rose smiled warmly as she opened the door to the tiny café at the end of their street. 'Let's get you warmed up.' 

Luisa let out a relieved breath as the warm air rushed past her. It was nice and toasty inside and the room smelled deliciously of fresh coffee and cinnamon.  

'You go sit and I will order us something,' Rose said as she pecked Luisa on the cheek. 

Those small signs of affection would never cease to amaze Luisa. After _years_ of having to hide their relationship it was still a little strange that they could be openly affectionate in public. That they could hold hands and kiss and that no one would look at them strangely. Well, not any stranger than they would usually look at two women kissing. 

At first Rose had been cautious, not because she wasn't used to being this open with Luisa, but because they were still on the run and Rose was worried they might be recognized. But now, six months later, that was no longer an issue. Rose had lost her first place on the most-wanted list to more active criminals. Because all Rose did nowadays was go grocery shopping and paint. Not really newsworthy stuff.  

So they could just comfortably be themselves, which meant they could kiss in public and hold hands in cafés.  

'Here you go,' Rose said as she placed the steaming cup of sweet smelling coffee in front of her.  

'What about my brownie?' Luisa teased.  

'It's coming up,' Rose laughed. 'I only have two hands.' 

'Really? It feels like you have more sometimes,' Luisa grinned, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. 

Rose rolled her eyes at Luisa joke and walked back to the counter to pick up Luisa's brownie. 

'Thank you. You're the best,' Luisa smiled as she immediately took a bite of the gooey, chocolatey treat.  

'Does that mean I am forgiven for dragging you outside in the cold?' 

'Yes,' Luisa smiled, resting her head on Rose's shoulder as she sat down next to her. 'This is nice.' 

'Told you so,' Rose said softly, kissing the top of Luisa's head.  

They watched the colored leaves blow across the street, the people hurrying past to get out of the light drizzle that was tapping softly against the windows.  

Luisa smiled, fall had its charms. But she preferred to enjoy those charms from behind a glass window in a toasty warm café. Fall was not for her, but Rose sitting by her side more than made up for that.


End file.
